


Bonding Time

by letsrunawaytogether



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Denial, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, mainly PJ is in denial, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsrunawaytogether/pseuds/letsrunawaytogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell does PJ the favor of letting him have lunch with Chris alone this time. This lets PJ have some time to think about what's become of him and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> While kickthestickz is not as popular as it used to be, I chose to write for it anyway since it is one of my favorite ships. With Chris' delightful vlogs, I had the urge to write for it again. A lot of kickthestickz fics are mixed with phan from what I've seen, so I decided to make this purely kickthestickz even though I do like phan.  
> This doesn't take place at any particular time, although one of Chris' vlogs and the party they went to during one of them is mentioned near the end. However, this can take place at any time you want.

Oscar's Hotel is going to be brilliant. PJ's certain of it. The place they're filming at captures the image of the Hotel that PJ pictured as he had been developing it in its early stages. The crazy yet strangely wonderful architecture matches the wacky characters that Oscar is going to meet. The series is going to have a peculiar vibe to it that many are going to enjoy, and the crew and actors themselves are already loving it. PJ obviously does, and they all seem to be really invested into making the show as great as it can be. PJ thinks all of this as he is packing up his belongings into his backpack. It's time for their lunch break, and for some reason, Mitchell had made the decision to let PJ and Chris have lunch alone. Just the two of them. PJ has no idea where this came from as they always at during breaks together or with the rest of their friends. He remembers the exchange clearly. After all, it _was_ only three minutes ago.

"Hey PJ, I have a liiiittle idea for lunch today," Mitchell said to him after they were all dismissed for the time being.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I'm gonna have lunch with our usual batch of buddies and you're gonna eat with Chris. Just the two of you, ya know."

To this, PJ raised an eyebrow. "What? Isn't it kind of, like, our routine to always eat together?" They've basically been doing that since day one. No one's ever eaten alone. It's either the three of them or they join everybody else, something that's become more common since they went to that party. They really bonded that night, so PJ figured that they would be doing this more often. To have Mitchell suggest that was a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, but why not change it up a little? Besides I think you and Chris should have a little bit of bonding time alone, if you know what I mean," the other man joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. PJ knew he was kidding around, but his laugh still sounded slightly nervous. That reminded him of something that he hoped to avoid for... probably the rest of his life really. "Oh relax Peej, you know I'm just messing with you... but seriously, consider it will you? For Chris' sake at least. I think it'd be good for you guys."

"Well... alright, I guess. This just seems kind of sudden though."

"Ah don't worry, the next time I'll warn you ahead of time that I'm setting you up with somebody. Just make sure that you two really get along and maybe work stuff out?" Whatever compelled Mitchell to try this today must be important. That, or it's a completely random idea. The first one's more likely to PJ, since Mitchell does care a lot about their whole trio, especially Chris' well being. They've all been working their way into making Chris a part of the group after his long absence from Youtube and the public eye. This is partially why they've eaten together so much. Chris seemed to be doing well whenever they met up, so they continued to do this and make it a routine. It's either three of them together, mainly PJ, Mitchell, and Chris, or all of them. Now, there is definitely a lot that Chris and PJ left somewhat unresolved when they ended things before... but PJ will cross that bridge when Chris is next to him and ready to follow him again. That'll take some time though.

"Sure. Yeah okay, I'll have lunch with just Chris today."

"Great!" Mitchell exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll inform the rest of our gang. Have fun!" He patted PJ on the back with a cheeky grin before leaving to find their friends. PJ's finished packing by the time he's done reminiscing and finds Chris still packing after changing out of his costume. He greets the man with, "Hey Chris, I've got some news for you."

"No worries, Mitchell already told me about his plan for us. Seemed real happy that he's gettin' us together huh?" Chris asks, a smile gracing his face.

"Heh, yeah he really wants us to go out alone. Shall we?" PJ gestures to the exit of the room.

* * *

They choose to eat at a diner, since neither of them were too hungry at the time. PJ wonders if Chris was truthful when he agreed to that, now that he is watching the man sitting opposite of him munching eagerly on a bacon sandwich. PJ doesn't realize he's staring until Chris stops and says, with his mouth full, "What? It tastes great! A hell of a lot better than that corn dog I had!" With a laugh, PJ replies, "Oh right, it must've been terrible since you kept tripping after you tasted it!"

"Yes it was that bad PJ! I'm offended that you find my distate for that food and constant falling so hilarious."

"Well it may not be my favorite snack but I don't hate it," PJ says with a smile as he watches Chris continue. He takes a bite out of his own sandwich a few times before he gets a response from Chris.

"Eh, it's still not as great as I've heard it is." Chris continues devouring his sandwich after that.

PJ's almost done his own sandwich and is contemplating a lot of things in his head. Although as Chris is talking to him, those thoughts drift from what Chris is telling him to Chris himself. PJ remembers when they would hang out like this sometimes back then before Chris hit a rough patch. Whatever it was, he hasn't been told of yet, but he does miss those old times. Sure they may not have been as close as they seemed to be, and when Chris made a tweet saying that before, it may or may not have unexpectedly hit PJ in the gut. However, that didn't mean they never spent time outside of videos. It just meant they didn't hang out as often as really close friends do. Now that they've been spending time together, PJ sometimes thinks about how they were back then, and how different things could have turned out if they (he) hadn't ended their friendship. Would there have been any big changes? Would things have become different compared to how they are now?

He kind of hopes not, because what they have right now seems more genuine than what they had before. Perhaps their old relationship was influenced by their Youtube personas and the fans... and a ship that he still wants to leave behind.

Because of that whole 'kickthestickz' ship, he and Chris went their separate ways for a while. He did sometimes check on Chris' channel, but other than that he didn't interact with him. When the possibility of quitting Youtube had been brought up by Chris, PJ still became worried, but made no attempt to speak to him. It had been a while since they had a conversation or hung out, so things would've been awkward, right? However, then came the long hiatus on Chris' channel after they had finished shooting the first Oscar's Hotel. Other than a few appearances on Youtube, it seemed as if Chris had finally left... well everything. No one knew what had happened to him until he made the 'Content Created' video, resulting in a reaction that was largely mixed. PJ supported him though, and eventually that led to their reunion when it was confirmed that Oscar's Hotel would become a series. Truthfully, PJ was a bit nervous when he had to start interacting with Chris again in person since he figured things would be tense.

Thankfully he was wrong, because things seemed to be more genuinely fun than they were back then with Chris. He was pretty happy when they started to get closer as friends again, to the point where Sophie would tease him sometimes about how happy he seemed to be now that Chris was around again. PJ hoped that wasn't (entirely) true, and pinned the reason for his happiness on Oscar's Hotel.

A hand is being waved frantically in front of his face, and PJ blinks rapidly before being pulled out of his mind by Chris saying, "HellOOOOOoooo, earth to PJ! I swear that whatever's goin' through that curly haired-head of yours is not more important than my descriptions of the American cereals I've tried lately."

"Hm? Oh sorry, Chris, just thinking. Again."

"Of course Peej, you're _always_ thinkin', aren't ya?" Chris looks down at his now empty plate, PJ's plate which still has two bites of his sandwich left, and then PJ himself. "Hey, do you know what this reminds me of?"

PJ has a slightly faint idea, although he doesn't really want to say it out loud since he remembers how it ended. He shakes his head 'no'.

"That _very_ old video we made with my old suggestive titles. What was it called... ah, 'Chris Tastes PJ's Meat'!" PJ thanks God that nobody in the diner heard that because that would garner him some very suspicious looks.

"Oh yeah, I remember that video. These sandwiches are actually pretty good. They kind of remind me of the sandwiches we ate when we made the video. Could be the same sandwich honestly."

"Yeah it's fantastic! I'd get another one but I don't want to take up too much time eating twenty of these ya know," Chris replies, his eyes glancing down at PJ's leftover sandwich, "but uuuh, are you gonna finish that or...?"

"...Nah, I'm kind of full. You can have it," PJ answers. He's not that big of a fan sharing food but since Chris is a big fan of these sandwiches, he's willing to let it happen this time. "Thanks Peej!" Chris flashes him a bright smile that lights up his whole face. Why does PJ feel a little breathless all of a sudden?

Chris is able to swallow the rest of the sandwich in less than a minute. "Well, that was appetizing, wasn't it?" He checks his phone and sees the time. "Ooh, we'd better get going PJ, don't wanna be late getting back to the set!"

He shows his phone screen to the boy sitting on the opposite side of the booth and PJ's eyes widen slightly. Thankfully this place isn't far from the hotel. They both get up at the same time, PJ leaving a generous tip that he says is for both him and Chris. That's most of the truth. He also really doesn't want Chris to take out his wallet and leave more money than he should.

* * *

Once they're finally back at the hotel, everyone's setting things up again for the next scene. Chris had thanked PJ for the delightful and pleasant lunch before leaving to change into his costume. Not long after, Mitchell approaches PJ again, a smile on his face. "I take it your little date went well?"

"If I may quote Chris, he says it was 'delightful and pleasant'. Also, it was not a date, it was a little 'get together' kind of thing like we always do nowadays."

"Okaaay, Mr. In-Denial."

"Alright, seriously Mitchell, where is this coming from? You made me have lunch alone with Chris. If you wanted it to be an actual _romantic_ date you'd try dinner under the moonlight with candles and rose petals everywhere yet you settle for lunch that consisted of bacon sandwiches."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get you guys to reconcile the whole thing that happened back then," Mitchell says with sincerity. PJ had told him about the 'situation' that had temporarily ended his friendship with Chris, and Mitchell seemed to take it to heart. "I mean, it's better in the long run to just resolve things right? Why not try so that there's no underlying tension? Not that there's any as far as I can see, but I'm just saying."

"No, you're right..." PJ sighs. "I'm just going to take things slowly. I don't have to just barge into Chris' dressing room and apologize by begging profusely. I'm going to work my way there. Things seem to be going fine now, so I'll wait for the opportune time to make amends."

Mitchell studies him for a few seconds before saying, "Well, okay then! I'll be there for you two the whole way! I'll also make sure that Louis doesn't get between you and your possible love interest." Ah... _that_. When Chris had mentioned someone shipping him and Louis during one of his vlogs, PJ couldn't deny that he _did_ feel... _something_. Uneasiness perhaps? The shipping thing always involved him and Chris. It was 'their' thing, in a way. It was weird hearing someone thinking Chris and Louise would make a good pair. Is it possible that PJ could be _jealous_ of that? That Chris could be seen with someone else?

... _No_ , no. _no_ , absolutely, positively _not_. PJ was the one who said that the kickthestickz thing was weird in the first place for crying out loud! It wouldn't make any sense if he said he was envious of Louis for being shipped with Chris. That would be absurd... wouldn't it?

Hm. Maybe Mitchell was right when he called PJ 'Mr. In-Denial'. This isn't the first time he's done it, although he only does it when it's just him and PJ out of respect for Chris. Mitchell didn't want to remind Chris of what split him and PJ up, so he refrained from it. He loves messing with PJ too though, so that nickname would come up from time to time. "Yes well uh, thank you?"

"Oh, you are seriously thankful about that! I can see it on your face!"

"What? No! You're hallucinating!" PJ's face is burning at the accusation. Honestly he is a little relieved, but why the hell would he tell Mitchell that? He'd be teased endlessly by both Sophie and Mitchell!

"Alright Peej, I think I've tortured you enough for now. But you'd better bet I'll be back after we're done for today!" Mitchell laughs as he leaves PJ to his thoughts. PJ has to wonder how he has friends like Mitchell. They're fantastic but at the same time they torture him on a daily basis. He has to thank him later though, for getting him and Chris together (not like that!). He really did have a great time with Chris today. Maybe he could spend some more time alone with Chris. _Just as friends_ of course.

Then he sees Chris in his 'Oscar' suit, hair slightly disheveled and laughing with Hannah as he vlogs again. PJ's heart picks up a bit, and wow is he breathless _again_?

Yeah. Just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing in PJ's point of view, so I might make more kickthestickz drabbles. I think it would be interesting to write about the ship after everything that's happened and now that they're interacting again. I hope to write more for this ship soon.


End file.
